Sueños de naciones
by AoSheep
Summary: La URSS se ha desmoronado, el muro hace bastante que cayó, todas y cada una de las naciones que antes se alojaban en casa de Rusia se han ido y el ruso se ha quedado solo, desolado y deprimido viendo sus sueños rotos y rogándole a su peor enemigo que los siga por él. América x Rusia.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya; yo los uso sin fines de lucro y para mi entera diversión y la suya.

El fic está ambientado en la caída de la URSS, no en un momento preciso, simplemente cuando Rusia había sido por fin dejado solo y se sentía más vulnerable… Y es que como amo hacer sufrir a Rusia….

Sin más: ¡Disfruten!

Sueños de naciones.

Había aprendido a no llorar. Se había prometido no volver a llorar para no volverle a dar gusto a Mongolia jamás y sin embargo ahora mismo no podía luchar contra ese sentimiento que se internaba en su garganta y en su corazón.

Sentía que las venas le dolían. Sentía que no podía respirar. Por Dios, como quería llorar. Sólo quería soltarse a llorar y no parar hasta que sus lágrimas se juntaran con el agua del mar que estaba a muchos kilómetros de ahí.

Cayó de rodillas y apretó los puños. Se llevó una mano a la garganta pugnando por respirar y no dejarse vencer ante las ganas de llorar cual niño pequeño, pero perdió y las lágrimas salinas comenzaron a surcar su rostro desde sus violetas ojos.

Había hecho de todo, había intentado todo, lo había entregado todo y ahora Gorbachov simplemente decía que se había acabado. Que la Unión de Repúblicas Soviéticas Socialista, que su URSS, su sueño se había terminado y que habían perdido contra el capitalismo.

‹‹_Los grandes imperios no duran demasiado, Vanya.››_ Había dicho Mongolia cuando lo convenció de unirse a él ‹‹_Muchos han caído, yo también caí. No importa que tan nobles consideres tus ideales ni que tan bien suenen tus sueños de unificación e igualdad, tú también caerás. Y entonces regresarás a mí y lloraras como lo hacía cuando eras tan pequeño que cabías entre mis brazos, porque sólo yo te podré consolar._››

Un desgarrador gritó se escapó de la garganta de Rusia mientras éste golpeaba con fuerzas el suelo una y otra vez. Lo sabía, sabía que no duraría, que la expansión económica de Estados Unidos lo superaba por mucho, lo supo siempre y aun así no quiso verlo.

Estaba enamorado de aquel sueño, de aquella idea, de aquel mundo utópico. De una igualdad total, de un mundo compartido en el que todos tuvieran las mismas oportunidades para desarrollarse y demostrar sus talentos. Estaba enamorado de la idea de no volver a ver a su gente muriendo de hambre, hirviendo las botas de cuero para poder comer algo mientras que otros se vestían con oro y diamantes.

Estaba enamorado de ese romántico sueño de igualdad y oportunidad.

Había sido hermoso y muchos habían entregado todo de ellos por aquel propósito. Él había entregado a los Romanov por aquel propósito. Y ahora lo había perdido todo. Se había convertido en uno más de los titanes de la historia que tienen un cementerio en el recuerdo de la gente y un lugar preponderante junto a las naciones que se vuelven poco más de un sueño cuando se desvanecen de la realidad.

Siguió golpeado fuertemente el suelo y susurrándose a sí mismo ‹‹_No lo acepto_.›› pero a esas altura ya no importaba si lo aceptaba o no. Los papeles ya estaban firmados y su casa ya estaba vacía. Aquel era el final de la URSS y no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

—¿_Commie_? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que sus nervios se crisparan y que las lágrimas se aglomeraran con más fuerzas en sus ojos. —¿_Commie_, estás aquí?

—¡Lárgate! —pidió Rusia más como un aullido de un animal lastimado que desea lamerse las heridas en silencio y soledad. —Lárgate… Ya mañana podrás burlarte de mí, pero hoy, por favor, lárgate, América.

América se quedó en una pieza al ver al gran ruso hincado en el suelo, frente a la ventana, temblando como una hoja, respirando con dificultad, sollozando e implorándole que se fuera.

Esa no era la Rusia que conocía. Ese no era el Iván que conocía. Rusia era fuerte, potente, siempre sonriendo seguro de que tenía la verdad de todas las cosas. Siempre sonriendo.

—_Commie_… —susurró América un poco suave acercándose al otro —Sólo vine a ver si podía ayudar en algo. Hay muchos traficantes de armas que están aprovechándose de esto y…

—América —cortó el ruso —, mi gente tiene hambre —murmuró dolido —. Si tiene que vender mis armas por comida no se los impediré. Ahora bien, puede ser que haya perdido esta guerra, pero sigo siendo una nación independiente y no te voy a permitir que vengas aquí y me digas qué tengo o no tengo que hacer. Así que lárgate.

—Yo puedo darte mejores precios por tus armas —Sugirió América —. Claro que no las usaré, serán para conflictos externos…

—¡Por favor, vete! —rogó el ruso no soportando más aquello y poniéndose de pie. Lo que vio América lo dejo helado. Rusia estaba demacrado, ojeroso, sus ojos parecían no tener vida y en sus mejillas yacían las huellas de las lágrimas que aun pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. —Te lo ruego, vete y déjame en paz.

El americano frunció el ceño. Y negó vehemente con la cabeza acercándose un paso a Rusia, que retrocedió ese mismo paso hasta que se vio acorralado contra la ventana del estudio.

—No me iré, _commie_.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, América? —preguntó Rusia cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, reprimiendo un sollozo. —Me tienes a tu merced. He perdido todo. Todo. Me han dejado sólo y no me queda nada, ni siquiera sueños. Por favor, no me quites el poco orgullo que me queda viéndome así.

América apretó los dientes, dolido. Sabía que las cosas terminarían así, era inevitable que ganara, él era el héroe y los héroes siempre ganan. Sim embargo aquella victoria no le sabía bien, al contrario, ver al ruso destruido de esa manera le sabía muy mal.

Se acercó lentamente y atrapó el cuerpo del ruso entre sus brazos. Rusia no se resistió y lloró amargamente envuelto en los brazos de su enemigo.

—_Ah _—pensó Rusia con melancolía —, _después de todo Mongolia tenía razón. Sólo puedo encontrar consuelo en los brazos de quien me ha hecho daño. Que masoquista_.

—Ya está, _commie_ —susurró América acariciando el cabello del ruso con ternura y suavidad —. Ya está. Yo estoy aquí y no te voy a dejar.

—Lo he perdido todo. Ya no me queda nada. Mi sueño de un mundo igualitario se ha ido al infierno —bisbisó Rusia entre sollozos. —. Lo he perdido todo… Lo he perdido todo.

—Si pudiera lloraría por ti, para no tener que verte así —confesó América tristemente —, pero no puedo y aunque quiera no comprendo tu dolor. Pero, por favor, déjame ayudarte —rogó el americano —, déjame menguar ese dolor que sientes ahora mismo, déjame tomar tus sueños y soñar por ti en un mundo mejor. Construiré un mundo mejor para ti, _commie_.

El llanto de Rusia se intensificó tanto que los lamentos se escucharon hasta la planta baja de la casa. América apretó su abrazo y arrulló al ruso entre sus brazos tratando de consolarlo hasta que éste se calmó un poco.

—Prométeme que tú no caerás —pidió Rusia sintiendo un nudo en la garganta —. No cometas mis errores, no ambiciones más de lo que no puedas conservar, no pelees en guerras que no puedas ganar y no dejes de soñar en un mundo mejor para tu gente, América, no dejes de soñar.

—Te lo prometo, _commie _—aceptó el americano —. Te lo prometo. Y tú promete que te levantarás, que volverás a empezar y que harás lo mejor para tu pueblo. Prométeme que volverás a sonreír a cada instante y que no permitirás que nadie te vuelva a hacer llorar. Prométemelo, Rusia y yo te prometo que nunca volverás a estar solo, que siempre estaré junto a ti, soñando por ti, riendo por ti y persiguiendo mis sueños de ser un héroe en tu honor.

Rusia susurró un ‹‹_Da_.›› antes de volver a cobijarse en el abrazo del americano.

Ya había caído muchas veces y como todas las demás se levantaría nuevamente, se sacudiría el polvo y volvería a tener el sueño de ver feliz a toda su gente. Porque ese es el único sueño de una nación, ver felices a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de su país.

Gracias por leer.

Si les gustó o si no, espero que se tomen algunos minutos para dejarme un comentario :3

Sheep.


End file.
